


Eren's Stubborn Alpha

by Bluecow13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Handcuffs, Knotting, Levi In A Rut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: Eren and Levi have been dating for about two years when Levi starts acting strangely, scenting Eren far more than usual and acting jittery. Eren is confused over his Alpha's new behavior until he comes home one day and notices a new scent coming from their bedroom. Suddenly, everything snaps into place for Eren, explaining why Levi had been acting so off lately.His Alpha was going into a rut.





	Eren's Stubborn Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why, but I have written three smut pieces in the last few days so I hope you all like this while my creativity lasts!

Eren knew Levi had been acting strange lately, but he hadn't thought much of it, assuming it was just an Alpha thing and that Levi would get over it. But as the week went on, Levi only seemed to get worst, cleaning the house more than usual and scenting Eren all the time.

 

It even got to the point where Levi would scent Eren before they went to bed. Eren tried his best to figure out why Levi was acting like this, but no matter how he went about it, Levi wouldn’t tell him, awkwardly avoiding the question.

 

It had been strange to see the usually so put together Alpha so out of it and off, but Eren hadn’t been able to figure out why and fix it yet, stuck simply playing along with Levi’s extra protectiveness for the time being in the hopes that his Alpha would be back to normal in no time.

 

Eren didn’t actually hate Levi’s extra attention and sweetness, but the fact that it seemingly came out of nowhere was suspicious to say the least.

 

Pulling into the driveway of their home a week into Levi’s strange behavior, Eren grabbed all of the groceries in the truck of the car and walked to the front door, waving awkwardly to the Smiths next door as he did.

 

Unlocking the front door, Eren dropped all of the groceries on the dining room table quickly before walking back to the door and locking it up. Shifting everything to the kitchen, Eren started packing it all away so that he didn’t have to worry about it later.

 

Eren finished putting all of the perishables away in the refrigerator before he looked around in confusion. Levi would have heard him close the front door and usually came downstairs to greet him, not to mention how protective he had been for the last week, Eren had half-expected to see Levi waiting for him by the front door like a tempermental puppy.

 

Leaving the rest of the groceries on the counter, Eren quietly walked through the house, searching for Levi.

 

Finding nothing downstairs, Eren walked upstairs just to be hit by a cloud of pheromones coming from their bedroom as he reached the top of the stairs.

 

It smelled like a rut. 

 

Suddenly, everything clicked for Eren, easily explaining why Levi had been acting so strangely lately. It was all build up to his rut as Levi’s instincts put him into overdrive, trying to protect and show off his worth to Eren. 

 

An Alpha’s rut only happened once a year, too rare for Eren to have thought of it quickly, but now that he had figured it out, it seemed almost too obvious. Eren had seen Levi during the build up to a rut before he took his suppressants and all of his behavior easily matched.

 

Eren wanted to roll his eyes at Levi’s awkward behavior beforehand though. 

 

He knew that his Alpha didn’t like being in a rut and being so dependant on Eren, but he thought that Levi had grown out of some of that ‘him against the world’ independance from being a single Alpha and knew that he could trust Eren with that sort of personal stuff now.

 

Letting his annoyance roll off him, Eren began following the overwhelming scent to their bedroom, knowing that talking to Levi about all of that could wait. Eren noted how powerful the scent was, the smell getting stronger and more potent the closer he got. To be able to smell it all the way down the hallway like that, Eren knew Levi must have gone into his rut right after he had left this morning to finish some errands. 

 

Eren could already feel his body heating up in response to Levi’s pheromones, his hole slicking slightly as his body got ready to be mated. Biting his lip in excitement, Eren opened the bedroom door quietly.

 

Taking in the picture in front of him, Eren couldn’t help himself from watching Levi’s sweaty form, hunched over Eren’s pillow, growling loudly as he tried to get off. 

 

Just like mated Omegas, once an Alpha was mated they couldn’t cum without the help of their mate, making them dependant on one another.

 

Eren couldn’t help himself from indulging his sadistic side a little as he closed the bedroom door behind himself, simply watching Levi intently as he rutted against their bed. 

 

Levi looked like he was absolutely desperate to get off, his cock an angry shade of red as he fisted his cock, trying to trick his body into letting him cum by using Eren’s scent from the pillow.

 

Eren took in the scene with a dark smile on his face as he watched his usually composed boyfriend touch himself openly. Eren didn’t want to admit how hot it was seeing Levi groan his name as he jerked himself off, too caught up in his pleasure to even notice Eren.

 

Eren rubbed his thighs together as the picture in front of him and the pheromones filling the air finally got to him, making his body react hungrily. Slick started freely leaking from Eren’s hole and his clothes felt too restraining on his sensitive skin. 

 

Eren let out a little moan as he watched, making Levi freeze in the middle of his movements, finally noticing that there was someone else in the room with him. 

 

The Omega moved over to his Alpha eagerly, quickly pressing Levi’s back into the bed and straddling him. Eren stared down at Levi, purring happily as Levi’s hands quickly moved to touch him, grabbing at Eren’s hips desperately.

 

All of Levi’s actions were flighty, too frazzled to focus as his instincts pulled him in different directions.  _ Tease him. Mark him. Fuck Him. Protect him. Mate Him.  _ Eren watched Levi struggle with what to do for a moment before simply deciding for him.

 

Gently grabbing Levi’s wrists, Eren pinned them down on the bed over Levi’s head, holding them there as he leaned over his Alpha’s body. Their faces were inches apart as Eren smiled down at Levi, pulling all of his attention onto Eren easily.

 

Rocking back against Levi’s cock as it rubbed eagerly against his clothed ass, Eren smirked at Levi’s needy whine. “Did you miss me, baby?” Eren crooned into Levi’s ear as he teased him.

 

“Yes!” Levi growled, unable to keep his hips still as he tried to touch Eren.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that your rut was coming up? I could have planned ahead and taken the time off in advance to spoil you properly.” Eren asked, laying kisses over Levi’s neck as he rubbed himself back against Levi’s cock.

 

Levi moaned as Eren played with him, trying to clear his head enough through his rut to respond to what Eren was asking him. “I didn’t want to bother you, baby. I thought I had more time get a suppressant.” Levi finally grunted out, the proximity of his Omega messing with his head further.

 

“Well,” Eren smirked, sitting up so he towered over Levi. “I’ll just have to entertain you through this, won’t I, baby?”

 

Levi looked like a bobble head nodding his head enthusiastically. He hadn't meant to put off getting his medicine for so long, but a part of him had always hoped that he would get to spend his rut with Eren and after seeing Eren’s excited reaction to seeing him like this, Levi wasn’t motivated in the slightest to get suppressants now.

 

A wave of heat rushed through Levi’s body making him shudder as he tried to rut up against Eren, the throbbing of his cock begging for some sort of relief. “Eren, please Omega, I-”

 

“I know what you need, Levi.” Eren murmured, sliding off of Levi’s lap and walking over to their closet. “Usually, you’re the one that spoils me, but right now it’s  _ all  _ about you.” 

 

Eren flourished his sentence by pulling out something from their closet. He held up a pair of cushioned handcuffs, a devious little smile on his face as he walked back over to Levi. 

 

Crawling back over Levi, Eren made quick work of running the handcuffs through the headboard and fastening them around Levi’s wrists.

 

Sitting back and admiring his work, Eren looked down at Levi with a hungry look in his eyes, “Now, I can play with you as much as I want without you getting impatient and taking over.”

 

Levi tested the handcuffs just to be sure, but they held fast, their cushioning keeping him from hurting himself when they got more passionate.

 

Tantalizingly slow, Eren began peeling of his clothing, making a show of it for his captive audience. Pulling off his shirt and pants, Eren kept his boxers on for a second, relishing in having Levi’s eyes on his every move. 

 

Hooking his thumbs into his boxers, Eren stripped them off too, finally fully naked as his hole ached to be filled.

 

Leaning back over Levi, Eren pressed as much of his bare skin to Levi’s as he could, delighting in the fire that burned through him at the contact.

 

Teasing Levi while he was like this sounded like too much fun and Eren moved until his face was right above Levi’s before he pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Levi pulled against his restraints  as he surged towards Eren, pressing his tongue into Eren’s open mouth.

 

Their movements were rough and animalistic as they took each other in, Levi doing his best to taste every inch of Eren’s mouth. Eren let Levi indulge himself for a few minutes as they kissed before playfully biting Levi and pulling back, just out of Levi’s reach.

 

Levi growled, his instincts telling him to pull Eren back down so he could continue tongue fucking him. 

 

Smirking at Levi’s anger, Eren crawled down the length of his body until he was right above Levi’s cock, watching it throb excitedly. Eren held eye contact with Levi as he slowly bent down and kissed Levi’s length. There was time for sex later, but right now was the perfect time for Eren to tease his Alpha and get him back for all the times that Levi had pulled the same move on him.

 

It was the perfect payback.

 

Eren laid fluttering kisses all over Levi’s cock before he moved lower, kissing and lapping at Levi’s balls, making him moan loudly in surprise. Levi’s hands jerking against this restraints as he tried to touch Eren in vain, trapped simply watching Eren play with him.

 

Watching Levi’s excited reaction, Eren got a devious idea and smirked at Levi before he took one of his balls in his mouth and gave it a suck.

 

Levi couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up into Eren’s mouth at that, begging for more almost immediately as pleasure travelled around his body. “Fuck, y-yes! Do that again, Eren!”

 

Pulling back slightly, Eren smirked. “Are you all full of seed for me?” Eren asked innocently  while periodically sucking and licking Levi’s balls, occasionally rubbing his face against Levi’s cock.

 

Levi groaned as Eren scented himself on Levi’s cock, some precum smearing itself on Eren’s cheek. Letting out a wave of pheromones at the sight, Levi growled. “You know I am, come untie me and I fuck you full of it.”

 

Eren shuddered at Levi’s words, trying to keep his head clear from Levi’s persuasive words. His Omega instincts wanted to give in immediately to Levi’s orders, but Eren managed to shake his head clear. There would be time for sex after teasing Levi, first Eren wanted to play some more.

 

Ignoring Levi’s words, Eren bend down again and took the head of Levi’s cock in his mouth, sucking and caressing Levi’s sensitive slit with his tounge. Levi bit back a particularly loud moan as he watched Eren taunt him, the hot wet mouth on his cock so tantalizing sweet.

 

Eren decided to give Levi some relief, not a complete sadist when it came to his boyfriend. 

 

Hollowing his cheeks, Eren took Levi’s impressive length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he licked the underside of Levi’s cock. Levi’s hands clinked against the headboard as he tried to move, tried to touch his Omega, but all he could do was moan as the handcuffs held fast.

 

Closing his eyes, Eren took a deep breath and slowly deep-throated Levi, not stopping until he reached Levi’s pubes. Looking back up at Levi, Eren couldn’t see any of the silvery grey that he loved so much, his Alpha's eyes too dilated as he took in the sight in front of him.

 

Eren started sucking with varying pressures, as he moved up and down Levi’s cock, trying to make Levi cum by using all of the little tips and tricks he had learned about Levi through their relationship.

 

Levi moaned at the sight of Eren’s lips stretched around his cock, his mouth so wet and hot for Levi as he thrust his hips. Levi’s eyes rolled back as he felt Eren swallow around him, the heat in his stomach roaring into a fire at the action. As he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge, Levi tried to warn Eren. “I-I gonna, I- Baby!”

 

Levi saw stars as he came down Eren’s throat, shaking from the stimulation as he finally got some relief from his rut. 

 

Eren swallowed all of Levi’s seed as it spilled down his throat, pulling off of Levi’s cock with a delighted sigh as he licked his swollen lips. Eren looked down at Levi’s face as he recovered from his orgasm after being on the edge for so long.

 

Reaching down between his legs, Eren couldn’t help himself from rubbing at his hole a little bit, achingly hot after watching Levi cum. He whimpered at the feeling, his body begging him to be mated by his Alpha.

 

Levi opened his eyes at the noise, curious why Eren was whimpering. His eyes widened as he watched Eren shyly play with his own hole, slick dripping freely down his thighs as he toyed with himself. Levi felt his cock harden again at the sight, the urge to mate stronger than before.

 

Levi growled at Eren, letting out a thick scent of dominance as Eren stopped what he was doing and stared at Levi like he was going to get in trouble.

 

Smirking, Levi could see in Eren’s eyes that he was losing the fight against his instincts and all he needed was a little push to let go completely. “Omega~” Levi crooned, watching gleefully as Eren inched towards him. “Come let me taste you, sweetheart. I wanna drink up all of that sweet slick of yours.”

 

Eren moaned loudly at the idea, scrambling forwards until he was kneeling over Levi’s face, his body trembling in anticipation as he felt more slick drip out of his hole.

 

Levi smirked to himself, determined to get back at Eren for all of his teasing earlier. Levi’s tongue lapped gently at Eren’s hole, drinking up Eren’s slick like it was the only water in a desert. 

 

Eren squirmed and moaned in delight at Levi’s actions, rocking down on Levi’s face excitedly.

 

Levi knew exactly how to tease Eren, pressing his tongue into Eren’s hole so that he could rub Eren’s soft insides. 

 

Eren mewled at that, his instincts tearing away at his plan to tease Levi on the edge forever and replaced it with a burning heat in the pit of his stomach, begging him to be mated. Pulling away from Levi’s tongue with a dizzy whimper, Eren reached up slowly, unlocking Levi’s hands from the bedframe.

 

Pulling his hands out of the cuffs, Levi wasted no time in pinning his dazed mate to the soft bed and rutting against him, finally free to play with him as he wanted. Eren moaned as Levi took control, happily giving into his instincts as he drifted into a warm haze of pleasure.

 

Wrapping Eren’s hands around his neck, Levi quickly cradled Eren to his chest, his instincts taking over as well. Lining himself up with Eren’s hole, Levi looked down at his Omega, too lost in his instincts to try to tease him. 

 

Leaning down, Levi kissed Eren again, distracting his Omega as he began pressing into Eren. Eren moaned loudly as he was filled, pulling away from their kiss as the pleasure pushed through his senses, overwhelming him. 

 

Levi paused as he bottomed out, groaning at how tight Eren was around his cock, clenching down periodically around Levi to tease him as Eren adjusted to Levi’s size.

 

Eren was always so full when ever they had sex, Levi’s length more than enough to wreck him as they fucked. Looking down, Eren could see the bulge in his stomach where Levi was filling, claiming him completely. 

 

Levi groaned as Eren eagerly started grinding down on Levi’s cock. Taking the less than subtle signal to start moving, Levi slowly pulled out before snapping his hips forward again, filling Eren up. Eren let out a loud moan, arching up off the bed as he took in the feelings wracking his body. 

 

Levi started building up a rhythm, thrusting in and out of Eren’s slick hole. Eren started pushing himself down onto Levi’s cock at the same time, gasping at the feelings rocking his body 

 

Levi groaned, feeling Eren fuck himself on Levi’s cock as he watch himself disappear into Eren’s body was hotter than Levi wanted to admit, watching himself fill up his sexy little Omega over and over again.

 

The bed creaked as Levi started getting more and more forceful, his rut pushing him forward as he moved. Eren clawed at Levi’s back, holding onto Levi’s body tightly as he begged for more.

 

Feeling his knot start to swell up, Levi reached down and started stroking Eren’s cock, achingly hard after being ignored for so long. Eren let a loud mewl as the new sensation rocked his body, feeling himself get closer to the edge.

 

One more hard thrust from Levi tipped him over the edge, making Eren see stars as he came, coating Levi’s hand and their stomachs. Levi didn’t stop thrusting as Eren came, making him writhe at the overstimulation crashing over his body.

 

Knowing that he was close as well, Levi felt himself lose his rhythm as he bucked his hips into Eren, bowing over Eren’s body as he thrust wildly.

 

Grinding against Eren’s body one more time, Levi felt his knot catch, holding himself inside of Eren as he came, coating Eren’s insides in his seed and holding it there as Eren laid underneath him, shaking and overstimulated from all of Levi’s actions.

 

Their harsh pants filled the air as they tried to catch their breaths, exhausted from everything they had just done.

 

Levi adjusted their position a little bit as he got comfortable knowing the knot was going to last a while, rolling them over on the mattress so that Eren was cradled in his lap, happily stuffed full of his cum.

 

Levi gently played with his hair, letting Eren quietly catch his breath and come down from his high. 

 

“How was that, baby?” Levi asked quietly, ruffling Eren’s hair a little.

 

“Hmm,” Eren mumbled still somewhat out of it, “Is that all you got?” Eren opened on of his eyes as he teased Levi back.

 

“You haven’t even seen half of it. Just you wait.” Levi promised with a smirk as he pulled a blanket over them to keep them warm. Levi knew one thing for certain about the next week.

 

This was going to a great rut.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment!
> 
> I really appreciate feedback about what people like reading so I can write better in the future!


End file.
